


Podfic of 'Wars Not Yet Dreamed Of'

by Luzula_podfic, podfic_lover



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Collaboration, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:39:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula_podfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They do what they have to do, which is to live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic of 'Wars Not Yet Dreamed Of'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wars Not Yet Dreamed Of](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/24132) by abbybanks. 



  
  
  


**Temporary Download links:** [mp3-file (18.3 Mb)](http://www.sendspace.com/file/1pa3ra) or [audiobook (18.3 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/?gbo399pl9s8di84)

  


**Audioarchive Download link:** [mp3-file & audiobook](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/wars-not-yet-dreamed-of)

  


**Length:** 19min:55sec

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dark. Angst and *main character death.* Oh, and the end of life as we know it.


End file.
